First Party of Hobrazia
Party History Foundation The First Party of Hobrazia was originally formed in Deltaria as the First Party in the year 2149 by an ordinary Deltarian, Darren Neesam. He was born in the coastal town of Balindo Beach in Dissuwa province. He was the eldest of 4 sons and 3 daughters, he was forced to work by national law for most of his childhood. From this experience he gained his beliefs and the desire to try and free the people from such torment at the hands of the nobility. He then at the age of 25 formed the First Party, the headquaters of which was located in Balindo Beach and began to gather supporters. Early Years The early years were hard for the party, the government of the oligarchy tried relentlessly to exterminate the movement before it could become a threat to the power they had held onto for so long. However after the first few elections the party had established itself as the bulwark of the liberal people in Deltaria, it began to attract attention just not at home but also from other nations. Darren Neesam presided over a great change in Deltaria he began movements and protests that he hoped would force the government to listen to the will of the people, however, little changed. Then with the formation of another liberal party Five to Twelve the liberal movement gained momentum. Federal Republic of Deltaria (2166-74) Little more 20 years after the founding of the party, the liberal coalition took office from the totalitarian parties of the past. They utterly reformed the nation. They adopted a new name and anthem and liberalised the laws of the land granting people freedom that they hadn't seen for generations. This was threatened early on by the remains of the now torn apart axis alliance, Kanjor lead an invasion of Deltaria to try and restore the former government. This lead to the First Party seeking the support of Selucia and a new group called the 'Allied Nations'. However the totalitarian parties kept at work, despite the leaders fleeing the nation in reaction to the sudden victory. The remains of these parties worked and changed the totalitarian parties appearnce making them appear just as liberal as the First Party, this gained them some new support and they managed to get back into power, this ended the Federal Republic of Deltaria. First Democratic Republic of Deltaria (2181-85) After another short reign of the totalitarian parties, the First party managed to regain the advantage and was able to once again reform the system of government. This new nation was called the First Democratic Republic of Deltaria. Again the nation was brought away from darkness, however again the totalitarian parties managed to reform themselves and again retake power, the democratic republic was dead. Leadership Change In the early years of the new century Darren Neesam retired from active politics, he was accused over many years of being a vampire and the nature of Deltarian politics had taken its toll, he had been in court, pursued by the Deltarian secret police and also been president for 6 years. He handed over power after an internal election to his son Adrian Neesam. The Long Century The long century covers the period from 2200-2300. Here little in Deltaria changed. The main event of these years was the civil conflict that was led by members of the population, backed up by the an independent first party group. They formed a semi-independent country in the province of Dissuwa that was later crushed by the Deltarian military forces. Adrian Neesam was forced into hiding and this led to some inactivity. The Evacuation Surprisingly, the First Party returned to power in the early years of the 24th century. However this led to a major conflict with the powerful nobility, they forced the First Party to flee the nation in panic, Adrian Neesam fled too but being in his early 100's grew tired. Many First Party members were killed and some were later handed back to Deltaria by friendly governments. First Party of Hobrazia The First Party moved itself into Hobrazia a long time ally of the party, they formed a new political entity within that nation, and have met with some success under the direction of Adrian Neesams son Alexander Neesam. Soon after arrival he was elected into the chamber of the republic and he has already served 1 term as Chancellor. His party is now one of the largest in the nation and has provided a more liberal economic strcuture to the republic. Hobrazian Imperium The First party has served the people of Hobrazia for generations, having had many of its leaders elected to the highest positions within the nation. The party has over the years held the HoS position for 280years in total with some having runs of 70 years in office. The party throughout this time has continued to aid the people as best it can and has dedicated its time to securing the freedoms and liberties that they expect, this proved difficult under the past regime of Nova Terra but the party is now helping the nation recover and rebuild itself to its former glory Category:Political parties in Hobrazia